I'm Yours
by iHeartBradyQuinn
Summary: Just a quick little fluffy oneshot/songfic. Takes place during Breaking Dawn, at the wedding. Song is I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. EdwardxBella


**Just a quick little fluffy one shot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Dawn, or I'm Yours. Stephenie Meyer and Jason Mraz do!**

**Note: Sometimes I skip lyrics, but these are essential to the fan fiction itself. Read them I say! **

**Songfic: I'm Yours**

He picked me up on his toes, carefully spinning us around. I giggled, watching the swirl of people and lights. He joined in my chorus of laughter, kissing the top of my head.

"Having fun, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, whispering sweetly in my ear.

"Very much." I said, looking into his golden eyes. He had my favorite smile on his face as the song took a sharp turn. The plucking of a guitar filled the air.

"I love this song." He said, looking around at our family and friends who seemed to melt into the beat. I felt his cool strong hand on the small of my back as we swirled slowly. The light tenor voice drifting through the air…

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

"_I won't hesitate no more, no cannot wait, I'm yours_," He sang, his voice giving me chills instantly. It was even more beautiful then when he spoke. He rubbed his nose lightly across mine, chuckling. I smiled. It was true, he was mine. And I was his. Our wedding seemed perfect. Well, almost perfect.

The Jacob drawer raddled slightly in the back of my mind as I forced myself to listen to the words.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

"It's a pretty song." I commented quietly.

"I agree." He murmured.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He caressed my cheek. I shook my head in disagreement.

"That's what you think." I retorted teasingly. He didn't know. I could love him 12 times more then he loved me. Edward would just have to trust me.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate _

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

"I'm sure we have more then enough time." I joked, pressing my cheek to his chest. I felt him nod.

"We have forever.

"And ever." I reminded him. I was glad to have him all to myself. Never having to share. Never having to worry about anything but him. I smiled, sighing happily as the others watched our beautiful spinning. I looked up watching his eyes search my expression as his lips met mine. The kiss was slow and building, one the reminded us that we were made for each other. In every way possible.

"_Scooch on over closer dear. And I will nibble your ear_." He sang as I took a breath. I laughed at his choice of phrases to sing, kissing him again.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see you clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

I pulled away from the kiss, watching as he furrowed his brow, pursing his lips in a thin line. No doubt questioning why I stopped the kiss. I never stopped the kisses. "_But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait I'm yours_." I sang, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck.

"It's true." He murmured. "_You're mine_." He sang, not following the rhythm of the song. I threw my head back in laughter, returning to press our lips fervently together.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Cause our time is short_

_This oh this this is out fate, _

"_I'm yours_!" We sang in unison. Everyone was watching now as we giggled, kissing each other. I twisted my hands in his hair, pressing myself against him.

"You look extremely handsome tonight." I mumbled feeling his uneven cool breaths wash over me..

"And you, Mrs. Cullen, look horribly gorgeous. I can barely contain myself." He said, his tone that of a true gentlemen. I nodded once.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Perhaps we should be gorgeous together."

"Forever."

"I'm yours." I added, a smile pulling up on the corners of my mouth. I took my thumb, gently dabbing the lips stick that stained his wintry lips. The dark red smudges looked silly against his skin.

"I'm yours." He repeated, crushing our lips together. This was how it needed to be. Just us, forever connected. He was mine, and I was his. That was all that mattered. No matter what happened with Jacob, or what happened when I became a vampire I knew I would always love Edward. Until the end of time. No, pass that. We would love each other always. My Edward. My husband. My Greek god. My life. My every fiber. And I, his Bella. His wife. His normal-human-soon-to-be-Greek-goddess. His life. His every fiber. Our hearts were forever in each other's hands.

He was mine.

I was his.

Just like it needed to be.

**Yup, just something cute and fluffy! Review!**


End file.
